Chiyo
Chiyo (チヨ) was a retired counsellor of Sunagakure. She was also a famed puppeteer, including the leader of Sunagakure's Puppet Brigade, and she also was a medical nin too. Background She who's last name is unknown was born on the day of October 15th while receiving a little brother name Ebizo years later on the day of Januray 6th. Chiyo, while being often called Honored Grandmother Chiyo (チヨバア様) by the Sunagakure villagers, was the village's best poison, and puppet expert. She and her little brother, Ebizo, were highly revered in Sunagakure and were famously known as the Honored Siblings (御姉弟). Chiyo was also very knowledgeable when it came to handling poisons and used her skills very often during the Second Shinobi War, only to be countered numerous times by Tsunade's own medical expertise. This caused Chiyo to hold a grudge and arch rivalry with Tsunade, who she came to call "that slug girl" (あのナメクジ娘). But she calls Tsunade the "Slug Princess" in the English version instead. During the second shinobi war, she also fought Hanzo and his salamander numerous times, by learning how frequently it can use its venom, and eventually developing an antidote against it. Chiyo was sadly responsible for sealing the one tailed demon Shukaku inside of Gaara under the orders of Rasa, while noting that out of the Fourth Kazekage's three children, Gaara was the only compatible one at the time. She also felt bad that Karura had die that same day after giving birth as she went to comfort Rasa. Some time after this, Chiyo and her little brother removed themselves from the affairs of Sunagakure and had spent their time fishing together, where Chiyo would play jokes on her little brother by pretending that she had died just to scare him. Chiyo also expressed a desire to kill Hatake Sakumo in order to avenge the killing of her son and daughter in law, which left her grandson orphaned. After that Chiyo tried to help Sasori ease the pain by caring for him, and teaching him the Puppet Technique. Chiyo would later on watch Sasori create his first puppets that would resemble his own parents. This was meant to fill the void of his parents dying during the war. In the anime, while he is still a young child, Sasori became very instrumental in the development of puppets and poisons for the village, by regularly filling orders from Chiyo herself. As Chiyo watched Sasori continue to immerse himself in puppets, Chiyo became increasingly concerned for her grandson. However, she instead chose to remain indifferent, by focusing most of her attention on helping the village. One day a young shinobi name Komushi and one of Sasori's only friends, was badly injured during a mission, costing him his right arm. Demonstrating a new style of puppet ninjutsu, Sasori replaced Komushi's arm with a fully movable puppet arm, coated with Sasori's newest poison. Later, Komushi died from accidentally ingesting the very poison. As Chiyo's concerns continued to grow, she began noticing a pattern with Sasori, and had decided to investigate. To her horror, she discovered that Sasori has taken Komushi's corpse, and turned it into a human puppet. Later on much to Chiyo's shock and dismay, Sasori left Sunagakure and abandoned his parent puppets, showing that he gave up on them. She then had kept the parents in her possession. Personality As a veteran, Chiyo and her little brother, Ebizo, both possess great wisdom, such that Baki requested their assistance in the village's greatest danger. However, they had little motivation to serve Sunagakure any longer, as they retired and felt that the next generation should look out for themselves. The siblings were rather disappointed when the village was showing to be so reliant on others. Chiyo could be very mischievous, as she enjoyed playing dead, or acting senile to fool others. Chiyo would often also jump to conclusions as seen when she attacked Hatake Kakashi because she mistook him for his father, Hatake Sakumo. Chiyo loved her grandson, Sasori, a great deal despite how much he had fallen, and was fully willing to grant life to the puppets that he created, at the cost of her own; this was said to be her dream. In fact, it was only Sasori's involvement in the Akatsuki that she was willing to grant Baki's request for assistance. This love also led her to bear a grudge against Sakumo for killing Sasori's parents, and as such, she initially tried to kill his son Kakashi, after mistaking him for his father. However, in the anime, it was shown that Chiyo's love for her family was also split between it as well as her devotion to the village, and her views as a ninja being detached. This was seen from her hesitance to take a simple family picture. Chiyo showed care and respect for Haruno Sakura, despite the latter being a disciple of Chiyo's rival. She also showed regret and remorse for sealing the one tail Shukaku into Gaara, and gave her life to revive the latter as a way of repentance. She has also shown respect for Uzumaki Naruto, despite learning from Kakashi that he was also a jinchuriki. She starts to see that since Naruto was the Jinchuriki of Kurama, that he and Gaara are similar. She finds out Naruto's dream of becoming the Hokage, and realizes that Naruto truly cares about Gaara. Despite the fact that both of them are from a different Village, and having a trustforthy relationship with one other. She then tells Naruto to look after Gaara, before she dies from reviving him. A task that Naruto carry out for her, after she died. Appearance Chiyo is an elderly old woman with black eyes and lavender colored hair tied in a bun. In her fight with Sasori she let her hair loose. She wears the traditional Sunagakure outfit which consists of a dark colored, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top. Abilities Despite her old age, Chiyo was still a very powerful ninja, and was well respected throughout all of Sunagakure. Even her rival, Tsunade, had great respect for her. With Sakura's assistance, she was also able to defeat Sasori. Her skills and renown were great enough for Kabuto to reincarnate her for the Fourth Shinobi War. Chiyo was also one of few reincarnations that was never sealed by the enemy, instead being stopped after Uchiha Itachi had Kabuto release the Impure World Reincarnation. Puppet Master Chiyo was a renowned master of the Puppet Technique, being famous for her abilities in both creating and controlling them, to the point of being an invaluable icon for Sunagakure. She passed these such skills on to her grandson, Sasori, by claiming that the technique was traditional in their family. She modified two normal unarmed puppets to have intense battle capabilities, to the point where they were capable of standing up against the Third Kazekage (known as the strongest Kage in the history of Sunagakure) who was converted into a Human Puppet by Sasori. These puppets were equipped with wire strings that extend from both of the puppets hands. When connected they have the ability to cut through most things, including Sasori's, Thousand Hands Manipulation Force. She also could use the Puppet Performance: Skilful Achievement with a Human Body technique, which allowed her to effectively control a human if she had no puppets left in her arsenal; as this tactic had proven to be highly effective as she was able to fight effectively, without getting sealed until she died again in the release of Impure World Reincarnation, during the Fourth Shinobi War while using only a samurai as a substitute. In the anime, she also showed the ability to control up to ten living people at once with this skill, each of them with only one finger per puppet — a skill in which signified her as a master puppeteer. She had great ninja skill with chakra threads, as she could place them onto other puppets without her opponent noticing and suppressing them to the point that they became invisible, as well as using them to control and fire weapons. Her strongest puppets, however, was the full set of 10 puppets known as the Chikamatsu Collection created by the first Puppet Technique user, Monzaemon Chikamatsu with in which she was able to to control each of them at once. These puppets were extremely powerful, using teamwork to perform powerful attacks, and were equipped with powerful techniques such as the Three Jewels Suction Crushing and the Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar. With the assistance of Sakura, Chiyo's ten puppets were able to overpower Sasori's one hundred puppets, though in the anime, most of the Chikamatsu Collection was destroyed in the process. Like Sasori, Chiyo modified a part of her body and turned her right arm into a mechanical one. She normally kept it outfitted with a chakra shield, and could replace it with any puppet arm if something were to happen to it. She also installed this shield on the Mother and Father puppets. Medical Ninjutsu Chiyo was also a highly capable medical-nin, and while having some healing skills, she mainly used her medical knowledge as a poison expert, which allowed her to create powerful poisons that in her entire life have only been countered by Tsunade, who is herself renowned as the world's greatest medical-nin. Likewise, she has stated that she used to fight with Hanzō and his salamander all the time; allowing her to know how long it takes for the beast to produce its poison and the antidote ingredient list to counter the poisonous gas released by the salamander. She created a life-giving technique, one that would result in her own death if it were used, that she wanted to use for Sasori in order to give life to his puppet parents. But she decides to use on Gaara, after she sees that Uzumaki Naruto, Team Kakashi, Team Maito Gai and the rest of Suna truly do care about him. Other Skills While preferring to use puppets in a battle, Chiyo demonstrated during her misjudgement towards Kakashi's identity that she was highly skilled in taijutsu, from how easily she fought back Naruto and his clone. She possessed advanced knowledge of fūinjutsu as she was the one responsible for sealing Shukaku into Gaara. She has also remarked to have faced Uchiha Clan members in the past and knows how to deal with genjutsu. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc After Gaara is kidnapped and Kankuro is poisoned by Sasori, Baki requests that Chiyo help in curing the poison. Chiyo initially refuses, no longer concerned with the fate of the village, but Sasori's involvement persuades her into helping. In spite of this, Sasori's poison is beyond her expertise to cure. Much to her own dismay, she admits that Tsunade would be the only one capable of healing him. Even with such an admission, she is not willing to contact Tsunade, believing firmly that asking other villages for help makes their own look weaker. When Team Kakashi arrives after learning of Gaara's kidnapping, Chiyo instantly attacks Hatake Kakashi under the mistaken impression that he is his father: Konoha's White Fang, who had killed Sasori's parents. Uzumaki Naruto blocks the attack and Ebizo clears up the confusion, after which Chiyo plays the attack off as senility. With that over, Haruno Sakura is able to heal Kankuro, much to Chiyo's surprise. Once Kankuro is healed, Team Kakashi prepares to go after the Akatsuki to rescue Gaara, and Chiyo joins them as an adviser from Sunagakure. She explained to Naruto what a tailed beast was, and confessed to sealing the One-Tail into Gaara. When Team Kakashi encountered Uchiha Itachi, she remained in the rear in order to cancel any genjutsu that was cast on her comrades. After reaching the Akatsuki hideout, Team Kakashi splits up to pursue the only two members present; Kakashi and Naruto go after Deidara, leaving Chiyo and Sakura to fight against Sasori. The battle goes in their favour at first, with Chiyo controlling Sakura to help her avoid Sasori's attacks and smash his "puppet armour", Hiruko. The destruction of his puppet forces Sasori to reveal himself, which also reveals the fact that he hasn't aged a day since departing the village twenty years earlier. Now unmasked, Sasori brings out the first of his human puppets: the Third Kazekage. This puppet is decidedly more powerful than Hiruko, and Chiyo is forced to summon Sasori's mother and father puppets just to fend off its powerful attacks. Even with the two puppets, Chiyo is overwhelmed by the Third's Iron Sand techniques, which prove to be the puppet's biggest weakness, leaving Sakura to be the one to destroy the Kazekage puppet. Down another puppet, Sasori reveals the secret of his youth: he has converted himself into a puppet. The only living part of him remaining is his heart, making him difficult to kill. Since neither she nor Sakura can destroy his puppet body, Chiyo summons the Chikamatsu Collection. To mock the summoning, Sasori summons one hundred of his puppets, a feat only possible thanks to his unique body. In the ensuing battle, Chiyo destroys many of Sasori's puppets and vice versa. Both collections seem to be about equal in power because, despite the fact that Sasori's overwhelm Chiyo's in numbers, the quality and teamwork of her puppets far surpass his. She is wounded and poisoned by one of Sasori's puppets that slashes her right shoulder, but the puppet was quickly disposed of by Chiyo's puppet and she continued to fight while enduring the pain. Using a special chakra-sealing orb given to her by Chiyo, Sakura tries to seal Sasori's Chakra Pathway System, only to catch his empty puppet body. Sasori, having ditched it mere moments before, simply goes to a spare body and tries to stab Chiyo with a poisoned sword. Sakura takes the blow in her place, giving Chiyo a chance to stab Sasori through the heart with his parents' puppets in the form of a hug. Before Sasori dies, he insists that at least Sakura cannot be saved. Chiyo disagrees, and uses a special life force-transferring technique to heal her. While this would normally be fatal for the average shinobi, Sakura was not quite dead, thus Chiyo does not die in the process. After Sasori dies, Chiyo speculates that he had actually taken the attack willingly, since he simply wanted his parents to hug him. After reuniting with Kakashi and Naruto, who have succeeded in retrieving Gaara, Sakura pronounces that Gaara is dead, causing Naruto to break down in tears. Although Chiyo tries to calm him down, Naruto angrily lashes out and blames her for his death, saying that if she had not sealed Shukaku within Gaara he would not have died. In an attempt to apologize for what she had done, Chiyo tries to revive Gaara. Although she initially has too little chakra left to do so, Naruto donates some of his own to help finish the resurrection. With Gaara's revival, Chiyo realizes that the future of Konoha and the Sand will be much better than things were back in her day, and then dies peacefully, with her view of the world completely changed thanks to Naruto. She was then given a funeral in which Ebizo gave her a tomb stone. Including that Team Kakashi, Team Maito Gai and the sand siblings pay their respect to her and the entire Sunagakure village as well. With the mission being a success, Team Kakashi and Team Maito Gai returned to Konoha. With Naruto and Sakura being Influence by Chiyo the most. Fourth Shinobi War arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi War, Chiyo is reincarnated by Kabuto to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. In the anime, it was revealed that Kabuto intended on obtaining Sasori's DNA to reincarnate him, but mistakenly reincarnated Chiyo instead, though still recognized her a famous and useful reincarnation. After being mobilised, she becomes part of the group that Chukichi requests assistance from, alongside Kimimaro and Hanzo. With this, Chiyo notes that the technique had been improved since Senju Tobirama's time and that the one who reincarnated them must be something else, to bind so many souls at once. Encountering the remnants of the Surprise Attack Division, where Deidara was imprisoned, Chiyo compliments Kankuro on defeating Sasori. When the opposition begins their retreat with her group in pursuit, she swears to take revenge against whoever reincarnated her, while concerned about being embarrassed if they forced her to play dead. This results in an argument with Hanzo, who calls her a "puppet hag", to which she retorts that he was a "big snorkel geezer". After Hanzo summons his salamander and recognising the poisonous gas it exhaled, Chiyo informs Kankuro that the creature requires five minutes to generate and use the toxin, but that she knew the antidote, having fought with Hanzo before. Engaging the reinforcements from the Fifth Division with Kimimaro the following day, Chiyo takes control of a samurai to use as a puppet. In the anime, Kankuro intervened and freed the samurai from her control. By that time, learning that Kankuro has the Mother and Father puppets alongside the Scorpion puppet, Chiyo's guilt for her inability to save Sasori is brought into light. But finding good memories of her grandson along with the bad, Chiyo admits that the puppets are in good hands yet continues investing over him. Later observing the arrival of one of Uzumaki Naruto's shadow clones, remarking that the youth has changed in ways besides his height, Chiyo is then seemingly struck by Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, but in the anime along with Kimimaro managed to dodge it before being struck. When the Impure World Reincarnation was released, Chiyo — who had still been battling the Alliance's members — was enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to deconstruct. As her spirit ascended, she asserted that she could finally die once again as her soul returned to the afterlife. In the anime, Kankuro arrives in time to see the process. While he is sad to see the elderly puppet master leave once again, Chiyo acknowledges the younger Suna-nin's skill in the same art, proudly entrusting Kankuro to carry on puppetry ninjutsu. Video Games Chiyo is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shinobi Collection *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Online :In many of her game appearances, Chiyo uses the Mother and Father puppets. Quotes *You remember these don't you? The father and the mother Relationships 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Maito Gai' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Rock Lee' 'Tenten' 'Tsunade' 'Hatake Sakumo' 'Ebizo' 'Sasori's Mother' 'Sasori's Father' 'Sasori' 'Rasa' 'Karura' 'Nara Temari' 'Kankuro' 'Gaara' 'Yashamaru' 'Baki' 'Matsuri' 'Maki' Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Parents *'Ebizo' (Little Brother) *'Unnamed Husband' *'Sasori's Father' (Son/dead) *'Sasori's Mother' (Daughter in law/dead) *'Sasori' (Grandson/dead) *'Tsunade' (#1 Rival) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Friend/ally) *'Haruno Sakura' (Friend/ally) *'Hatake Kakashi' (Friend/ally) Trivia According to the databook(s): *Her birthday was October 15, & her bloodtype was B. *Chiyo's hobbies were pretending to be dead, playing senile, & fishing. *Chiyo's favorite foods were dishes with beans, & potatoes. While her least favorite was sashimi. *Chiyo wished to fight Kakashi's late father. *Chiyo's favorite phrase was "'Trained by a hundred battles'" (百戦錬磨). This idiom refers to a richness in experiences gained through battling through many adversities. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Ikuko Tani (2007 – Present) *'English' : Barbara Goodson (2009 – Present) all information on Chiyo is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chiyo Gallery 1002488 676174419074344 708499559 n.jpg|Chiyo with her family. 184724 541068105918310 1746151253 n.jpg|Chiyo on the day that Gaara is born. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0070.jpg|Chiyo learns that Gaara is born premature. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0080.jpg|Chiyo learns that Karura die after giving birth to Gaara. Naruto Shippuuden 297-0091.jpg|Chiyo with Rasa. Chiyo.png|Chiyo explains to Naruto, and Sakura on how to fight against the Sharingan. 10488059 652527638175440 6645884196596844403 n.png|Chiyo in a vision by Naruto, along with other shinobi that fought to protect what was precious to them. Category:Characters Category:Females